Two Loves, One Choice
by MorganS
Summary: this was a previously written 'you' re-written for the viewers, chapter one.
1. A Hard Goodbye

This is the first chapter of my story 'Two Loves, One Choice' re-written and revised for reasons all of you would know. I would like to thank one of my reviewers for pestering me lately to re-write it and get it up here, and my others will soon follow. I'm definitely not complaining, you're an inspiration.

Anyways, I hope to get each and every one of my reviewer's back and reviewing, I loved the input for the last version and would love to hear their feedback on my new version.

Disclaimer: I will only be doing one of these and it will go for the whole story... I don't own POTC or the characters and I've never been to the ride in Disney world or whatever, what I do own is the ideas and characters I have written into this and my previous version, that weren't already devised by the lovely writers of the genius that is Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter One: To Say Goodbye

Morgan covered her eyes with her hands as she sat upon her own bed, her mind befuddled with the happenings of the last week or so, everything had made her realize the fact that fate was just not on her side when it came to Will. Removing her hands she took a deep breath and looked to her side, a small piece of luggage hanging open, atop the things inside was an old picture of her mother and father.

Morgan's father was dressed in a naval uniform, only able to be deciphered by the small details you would find in navy attire, while her mother was dressed in a long flowing dress the colour of the sky with lace trimmings that were made to contrast the beautiful colour, or at least that's what Lauren had imagined. Morgan had never known her parents and had been living with her grandmother since she was five, which's when she met Elizabeth.

Again she sighed deeply, more occupied with the thoughts of her Journey ahead, she was leaving Port Royale for good, only to leave her best friend, Elizabeth Swann happy with the man of both their dreams.

William Turner was the epitome of all Morgan had ever wanted in a man, all any woman could want in a man, and at the age of twenty-two, he was just coming into his own self, like he was finding his own true person. Morgan hated the idea of leaving before the wedding, obviously both will and Elizabeth would be upset with her, but she just had to get away, for all three of them, but more for the sake of her breaking heart.

Morgan had loved Will since the day he was brought home with Elizabeth and her father after one of their many trips to England, the three of them had grown up together and Morgan's feelings for him didn't cease only grew until she couldn't watch him smile at her without the skipping of her heartbeat.

"Will loves Elizabeth, he always has." She muttered to herself, more to calm her nerves than anything. As she reached out towards the suitcase she stopped to watched her hand quiver in the sunlight from the window. She pulled her hand to her chest and her breathing deepened as her eyes became wet with tears that threatened to fall.

Morgan resented the fact that Elizabeth had lied to her, telling her that will and her were just friends and claiming it would stay that way, but Morgan, being as vulnerable as she was, allowed herself to believe that. When Will went after Elizabeth, even though she wished for Elizabeth to be safe as well, a part of her heart went with him and was lost to the depths of the ocean, never to be found again.

Devastated with the news of the engagement, Morgan nearly broke down, and then making the decision that the only way she would ever be able to get over him would be to get away from him.

Morgan stood abruptly and straightened out her dress, moving to the closet, where she pulled out the last of her belongings, going back to the bed and stuffing them inside as neatly as possible. A single tear trickled down her cheek, but she caught it before it passed the edge of her nose, wiping it away with the side of her finger and sniffling but once.

Upon closing the suitcase, she noticed Elizabeth's carriage arriving at the governor's mansion out of her window, watching Elizabeth hop out of it jovially, a large white dress draped over the arm of but one of her servants. Morgan closed her eyes and pushed her thoughts away, pulling all of her luggage into her grasp as sturdily as she could and making her way out of the doorway, down into the kitchen and out onto the cobblestone street.

Morgan didn't really care where she was headed to, just as long as she was safely out of Port Royale. She strode through town with quite the ease with the load bundled in her arms, she could see the docks as she passed through the Market and headed straight for them, here eyes fixed on seeing only them and ignoring all of the stares.

Will came out of one of the shops just as she passed and a puzzled look crossed his face with the sight of her and all of that luggage. He almost decided it wasn't her before she tripped over a protruded stone in the pathway and let out a familiar yelp, dropping the luggage with a thump and grasping at her slippered toe. He ran to her side and she looked up from her lowered post in surprise.

"Will, what are you doing here?" she questioned softly, dreading him asking her where she was headed. She grasped the luggage in her petite arms and began on her way again.

"Just thought I'd ask what all of this was about, can I help you with some of it?" she questioned, a small grin pulling at the corners of his lips that she couldn't return, but saw it coming and purposefully kept her eyes off of him. He knew well better than to ask Morgan that question, he knew she wouldn't let him help her with any of it, she was a proud independent woman.

"No thanks Will, I've got them." She replied harshly, though still in her softest voice she started across the docks, wanting to get there before he could attempt the question and proceed to change her mind. Will's confusion was more like a hurt, he knew she was keeping something from him, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"What are all the bags for?" he asked, still following her along the docks. "Are you going somewhere?" The Question, the one she dreaded had surfaced on his beautiful lips. As much as he hesitated in asking, he was intent at knowing her own agenda. He cold see that she wasn't in the mood for talking, but didn't take back the question, jus let it lay out on the table, bared for all to see, even though it was just hi and Morgan. She stopped by a ship named the Blue Horizon and he thought he recognized the ship's name, but she dropped her luggage there and turned to face him.

"Yes Will, I'm going...I'm going, away." Was all she could muster to say as her eyes met his in a distant embrace and she longed to be in his arms. It was also the only answer she could give him, but the look in his soft brown eyes, almost made her change her plans in that instant. A wave of regret for her departure spread through her like a shot of liquor, warming her like a hot bath, but it hit her, this was the reason she wanted to get away.

"Is there some reason you won't tell me where you're going, is it a trip?" he questioned, and then pausing for an instance, his face distorting as her furrowed his brow. "Is this because of Elizabeth and me?...Because-" Morgan cut him off; she didn't want him to scold her for missing the wedding.

"I can't tell you where because I don't even know myself, and yes Will..." she said reluctantly. "This is because of you and Elizabeth, partially-"this time he was the one to cut in.

"Ok, but-"she cut him off again, not able to hear his words as her heart had skipped several beats with only those few sentences.

"Will..."s he said softly. "You knew I had feelings for you, I've told you many times but you continue to deny them. Your too occupied with Elizabeth to even see who I am and what I was telling you, no matter if I said it to your face or wrote it to you in words." Her voice was slightly raised as she went on, tears filling the creases of her bottom lids and he looked at her with such guilt that she began to regret raising her voice and scolding him for his blindness.

"I'm sorry." He said in a light and airy apologizing tone, softly grabbing her upper arms in his strong hands and running his hands down to her elbows, where he released them and grasped her hands in his own. "There's something I need to tell you Morgan, before you go, and it's important, something you need to know." He said it in a soft, loving tone and she could note the excitement in his voice as a smile once again began to pull at his lips. He reached his left hand out and wiped a tear from her cheek. Morgan could just imagine what he was about to say.

'I may love Elizabeth but you and I will always be the best of friends, I promise.' She didn't' want to be his friend if it meant that he was going to be married to Elizabeth, while she was left to watch their happiness grow and develop until they had a family of their own, or it led to her untimely death. She was sure he was going to try and make her stay, but she didn't want to hear any of it from the strong, Beautiful lips she'd longed to kiss for so long. Just then, as she stared across at him, a man interrupted by coming down the ramp off of the ship.

"Miss," both Morgan and Will turned to see a short bald man in a navy uniform standing beside them. "I'm sorry, but we have to be heading on our way if we want to make it to our destination before nightfall tomorrow." He pointed high into the sky and Morgan noticed how fast the sun was closing in on noon, the morning sky slowly seeping away into the afternoon.

"Yes, I'm coming." She answered quickly, reaching down for her bags, but Will grasped her arm lightly, so as to get his point across, but not hurt her. Satisfied with her answer, the bald man stooped over and piled all but a couple of the bags into his arms. His hand slipped from her arm and she again tried to reach down for the rest of her bags.

"Morgan!" Will said in a very agitated tone, grasping her arm again to stop her. She turned to face him.

"Will, whatever you have to say is just going to make this situation even worse." She paused and he took the opportunity to cut in.

"But-" but before he could finish, she cut him off a final time.

"Please..." she pleaded with tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "Just let me go and don't come after me." in a fleeting motion she cupped her hands around his face and pulled herself into him, kissing him very passionately and allowing all of her feelings to go into that kiss, the hurt, the anger, the love and most of all, the feeling of desperation.

When she pulled away, he stood as though stunned and glued to the spot, she grabbed her bags quickly, putting her fingers to her lips with her free hand and carried herself gracefully onto the ship. She didn't dare look back at him as the ship quickly pulled out of port.

"Morgan!!!"He yelled out as he realized his fault, following the ship along the docks and looking up at her, she dared now to turn, but didn't speak, just let her tears do the talking. He couldn't believe himself, that he could let her go that easily. "Shit!!!" he muttered, running his fingers through his hair as he watched the sails move farther into the horizon. "How stupid can I be? He asked himself under his breath, placing his hands upon his forehead in disbelief. "How could I just let her go like that?" he shook his head. "Why didn't I tell her, why did I let her go without telling her sooner? I've got to do something." He spun around quickly and headed back towards the blacksmiths shop at a run

Morgan watched Will from the side of the ship with tears again, the only emotion surfaced on her mind, everything that had just happened was whirling through her mind. Then remembering his words, Morgan wondered what he might've wanted to tell her, it seemed urgent.

'There's something I need to tell you...something you really need to know.' The vividness of the words captivated in her thoughts scared her, thinking about the possibilities. Her heart started to beat faster as the thought that he could've been trying to tell her he loved her and not Elizabeth, but all was lost as she watched him run up along the street towards the blacksmith shop, or farther up the same road, his beloved Elizabeth's house.

Morgan too spun around, but on different pretences, what could possibly have made her think he loved her?

She rushed quickly into the captain's quarters and found herself enveloped with resentment for young William Turner.

Likey? I hope you did, like the changes I mean, if you have a problem with the name I chose, let me know and I'll change it to something else, somehow it just doesn't fit.

Please review; I want to know what you thought, yes, all of you.

MorganS.


	2. A Map In The Captain's Cabin

Wow! I've been frantically searching for a copy of this chapter as a 'you' forever, I have so many disks with my fics on them that I can't keep a hold of them in any order. I happened to have completely lost my 'two loves' disk, but have found a copy of 'A Map in The Captains Cabin' that I printed off, and have found copies of chapters three through nineteen!!! I will devote all of my spare time and energy to re-writing and improving them, hoping to have them all to you guys by the end of next week, so please be kind and review…

Chapter Two: A Map in the Captain's Cabin

Will was pacing the floor of the blacksmith's shop, stirring up rather large clouds of dust as he did. Deep in thought, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was Morgan (BTW: I changed her name, and no, my name is not Morgan so it is not purposeful). He stopped and ran his fingers roughly through his sweat filled hair, beads of sweat running down his forehead. As his hand fell back and rested upon the back of his neck, a lock of hair fell back into his face.

He stood there with his left hand strategically placed upon his hip, supporting his upper body, anxiety crippling his every muscle, because he'd used up all his energy pacing as he though about what worried him. He looked out the small window of the shop, the only window. It was growing dark outside and the sky was glowing deep amber red, he'd been pacing all afternoon trying to figure out how he was to go about the situation he found himself now in with Morgan.

Was he going to deny himself the love he finally figured out he had and obey her wishes, leaving her be and not ever telling her the way he truly felt for her. OR, was he going to go after Morgan and confess his undying love for her right to her face, suffering whatever consequences would befall him if he did, hoping that left him with forgiveness for his indiscretions and that she could allow herself to love him the way she once had and he hoped she still did.

Will definitely knew what he wanted to do, but an overwhelming fear crept over him, the thought that Morgan would be incredibly angry with him for not listening to the one thing she requested him ate at his mind. He dreaded it ending with her hating him forever and denying him and friendship at all, whether just that or more than so.

A sudden noise from the watch-donkey in the corner knocked him consequently from those thoughts, though not for long. He turned around and walked over to the mule, running his hand the length of it's neck and back twice and then looking into it's eyes, which were blacker than black in the dim light. His own eyes filled with despair Will sighed and continued to stroke the creature's roughneck.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered solemnly to it. "I love her, but if I go after her, the consequences could be worse than not, she could end up making her mo9re upset and that's not what I want." He hung his head in shame. A loud knock was heard upon the door and just as Will looked up, a figure appeared in the opening as the creaking of said door continued as it opened and Jack slipped inside. More Creaking came as he closed it, but Will didn't even have the energy to mentally note oiling the hinges. Jack began to bear a smirk upon his lips, pointedly at the young blacksmith.

"Talking' to a ass now, isn't Miss Elizabeth good enough of a conversationalist for ye?" he asked, hoping for the laugh that was quite unexposed, even trough the small grin that protruded Will's lips for but a second.

"Jack… I wasn't expecting you," he said softly, standing up and dusting himself off as if his newfound company desired his utmost respect, even though Jack had no such care. "I was…"he trailed off, his eyes glinting up at jack as he flickered his eyes up and then back down to the dirt floor beneath his feet.

"C'mon whelp spit it out, I aint got all day, can' stay long, got places ta be ye know." Jack had stopped in Port Royale for more reasons than Will would ever know. That famous smirk crossed jack's lips again. "Women problems? Jack asked with a hint of arrogance and all knowing in his voice.

Will ran his hands through his hair yet again, nodding simply as he walked over and sat down on a bench strategically placed in front of a wall which Will leaned his head against, sounding with a small 'thud' as he did so. Jack came over and sat beside him with a feeling that Will was deeply depressed, he sat quiet for a moment watching the younger man before him before speaking up himself.

"Whas tha problem mate?" he paused, debating on whether or not to go so far as to say what he was about to, "ol' lizzie not satisfyin' yer needs?" Will suddenly sat up properly and stared at Jack with an upraised eyebrow. Jack barely dared to look will in the face, but when he did, the look upon it told him he'd said something wrong and the grin Will hadn't seen slipped away quickly. Will's own grin became more evident and Jack's nerves calmed, he'd always been able to make will smile with his un-called-for jokes, even if it was a crude comment about Will's ladylove.

"Jack, Elizabeth and I are just friends, we've both decided we weren't meant to be together and are just going to be friends." Jack began to wonder whether this was true or not, not to mention the fact that he had other such questions on his mind he would eventually speak like the outspoken man he was "we've both found someone else our feelings belong to." Will was trying to sound as calm as he could when he just wanted to blurt the entire thing in Jack's face and ask for his help. It seemed Will's mind had made up itself; all he wanted was to find Morgan as soon as possible so he could have her for his own. Jack decided it was time he piped up with his-forbidden- thoughts.

"Aha!" he said aloud, waggling his eyebrows in implication. " I knew she loved me…but I've told 'er once an' I'll say it again, we simply aren' meant ta be." He puffed his chest out proudly. "We're from diff'rent worlds." Will found this amusing to no end and dreaded bringing Jack down from his pedestal, even though Jack already knew it wasn't he Elizabeth had found herself.

"She loves the commodore." Will supplied through a laugh, jack's smile died to a grin and he sat back calmly in his chair. "They're engaged now, since I told her I was in love with someone else…that's when she told me she was in love with him…" Jack, as daft as he was, thought it odd, her telling him like that, only after he'd told her he loved someone else. "It definitely made my conscience not feel so bad." Will added, looking over at Jack, who had a dazed and disgusted expression on his face, seeming a million miles away. "Jack?" Will questioned, waving a hand in front of his face. Jack shook his head and snapped back into reality.

"Sorry Mate, I 'eard ye, she's gonna marry Norrington and ye love someone else… it's jus…tragic news tha' the girl, even though I never liked 'er much anyways, is gonna marry tha' scoundrel, I'm appalled!" Will grinned, looking a bit confused at the same time. Utter disbelief flooded will's mind and expression, mostly at Jack's choice of words.

"It was mutual…" Will said slowly, still recuperating from Jack's outburst. "But when I went to tell this person-" Will was cut off by a frantic Pirate, Namely Jack Sparrow.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Jack said, moving forward in his seat and holding both hands in front of Will's face and moving them excessively. He opened his eyes and stopped, staring at Will oddly. "Hold on there a secon' whelp, someone else? Person? Ye tryin' ta tell me yer Gay?" He stared at /Will with an oddly shocked face and then went to go on. "Not that there's any-" will this time, cut Jack off as quickly as possible.

"No!" Will cried loudly, though not a scream, standing up in front of Jack. "Of course not Jack, course it's a woman, I've known her since I came to live in Porte Royale, she is…or was, hopefully still is…" he caught his own rambling. "My best friend." Jack was relieved, but showed an expression that he was distraught.

"Then how come ye never introduced us?" Jack asked as if he was disappointed in Will, grinning wryly.

"Jack."Will said with a smile pulling at the corners of his own lips, looking down upon his friend. "When you're constantly getting Chased By Norrington, or you've got a noose around your neck… they aren't the greatest times to be introducing you to my lady friends, especially one, I, myself, am in love with." Will had a hint of sarcasm hiding itself in his tone of voice, and didn't care.

"Well…" Jack began to say with an extremely sly look on his face. "How 'bout now I 'aint got no noose 'round me neck an' ol' Norris's nowhere to be found." He said, looking up at Will implyingly, that wry grin more than evident now. Will shook his head and avoided the eyes of his companion.

"I Can't" Will muttered almost incoherently, playing with his hands, rubbing off the dirt that was as existent as his smile, it wasn't.

"An' why the bloody 'ell not?" Jack asked aggravated, standing from his seat and staring will down. "Yer supposed to be me friend." Jack accused, more as a joke and to get what he wanted than to upset will anymore.

"Because she's gone!" will blurted inJack's face, he payused and let out a deep sigh. Will decided to put it in the short version as to not bore the easily-bored-by-stories-but-not-easily-bored-by-telling-stories pirate captain that stood before him. "When I found her, she was getting on a ship, because she thought Elizabeth and I were still together." He emphasized the word together. "I tried to tell her differently, that I loved her…but she just wouldn't listen…then she left and there was nothing I could do to stop her." He groaned as if he remembered every detail and was trying to find the one flaw he could've fixed. "Her mind was set on getting on that ship." His pacing started up again, as he rubbed his forehead, thinking once more.

"O" Jack muttered. "Good reason," He looked over at his troubled friend and questions bubbled on his simple mind. "So, What're ye gonna do 'bout it?" he asked without hesitation.

"She told me to let her be." Wills aid, stopping and shaking his head lightly." But I have to go after her, I have to tell her." He looked at Jack with eyes that showed nothing but the utmost seriousness. "Or I could lose her forever." Jack nodded and stretched his arms out to the sides, yawning as if bored.

"Well there ye go mate, but I meself must go, me crew'll be waitin' fer me." Jack finished and headed slowly to the door with a slight swagger to his walk, not as much as before, which made Will wonder if Jack hadn't had his quota of rum for the day yet.

"Wait!" will called after him with a confused expression. "Aren't you going to help me, like you did last time?" Jack turned and eyed Will, who smiled. That infamous grin floated across Jack's face.

"Whelp, ye know last time I helped ye out yer lass fell fer me, and…"he voiced louder, waggling a finger in the air as if hinting towards something. "I got me Pearl back, what would be in it for me this time?" Will shook his head.

"My eternal gratitude." Was his simple answer, hoping that wouldeb enoughand expecting Jack to just give in and help.

"Sorry mate…"Jack said solumnley. " I have supplies to get and places to be, yer on yer own this time lad." Jack finished his sentence and watched Will closely, Will had no response. With that Jack was out the door without another word.

"Goodbye Jack." Will yelled after him, Jack's head popped back inside the door.

"That's CAPTAIN." He voiced before disappearing altogether. Disappointment crossedWill's face and he walked to his room, pulling out a couple of bags and filling them.

8 

The ship Morgan was on was Called the 'blue horizon', a cheerful name that didn't quite suit the journey She had to endure, most of it was a rocky, and very slow process, storms engulfed the ship on the way, delaying her arrival.

The whole way, Morgan was confined to the Captain's quarters, yet never seeing the captain himself, whih left a few questions for the young girl. Morgan found herself occupying a chair at the large dining table in the center of the large room.

Morgan studeid the Map that lay in her lap in complete awe, how many times she'd seen maps, but none as skillfully drawn and detailed as this one. She'd never taken so much interest in a map before, and she'd never really understood them in the first place. When she was little, Morgan would venture into her father's office and see several of them; all different in aspects, some similar in others, they'd always littered his desk carelessly.

Morgan loved to read, but trying to read a map, to her, was like trying to read ancient runes from a culture she'd never even heard of. This map, however, was written beautifully and had a certain quality about it which she couldn't quite put her finger on. The map pulled at her like a magnet; there was some attatchment she didn't know how it got there. It was a little tattered ant torn and looked like somneone had tried to burn it at one point, but it was stil clearly readable. The details of the map were incredible; the artistry was amazing and somewhat familiar, like she'd seenit once before, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. There were three small letters in handwriting in the bottom righ hand corner, the only thing barely readable, but they seemed to read N.A. And R. the letters too seemed vaguely familiar, but she'd seen so many maps in her lifetime that she'd likeley had seen this one before. There was a faint knock and she quickly folded the map andpushed it farther into her lap, still holding firmly onto it, out of eyes reach.

"Come in."Morgan voiced to the figure behind the door, givign permission for the short bald navy man to step inside. How she wished he knew that he'd saved her from a painful goodbye so that she could thank him.

"Miss, We'll be dropping anchor in an hour." He tyurned to leave so quickly, but Morgan's mind made her question.

"Wait!"He stopped and turned to her. "May I ask where we are anchoring?"

"Tortuga Milady." He replied matter-of-factly and then was out of the door quickly. Tortuga. Morgan thought the name seemed familiar as well and the entirety of familiar things got to her, it seemed a little strange that so many things she'd come in contact with on this trip were so frequent. Will's voice protruded into her head as she began to vividly remember the stories he'd told her of his 'pirate' adventure, or so Morgan called it. He'd gone to Tortuga to help the mysterious pirate captain recruit a new crew for a new. Morgan quickly dropped the thought, not wanting to think of will, that was the reason she'd left in the first place, to find a way to stop thinking about him.

Morgan stood and went over to the bookshelf to replace the map to where she'd found it nearer to the beginning of her trip, but she suddenly stopped herself. She re-opened it and looked at it for several minutes before deciding upon something she wouldn't have expected herself to do.

Morgan walked over and slid the map into one of her bags, then began collecting all of her things and replacing them in her bags as well. When the hour was up, another knock sounded upon the door, but this time the man didn't bother to wait for her approval to enter.

"Miss." Came a soft, reluctant call, from the short bald man once more. "We've stopped and the captain has asked me to help you to the rowboats." He walked over and grabbed some of her bags and lifted them into his arms, leading her towards the edge of the ship, where several others were collected, some had already climbed down into the boats.

"Thank you." Morgan said to him as he lowered her bags down into the awaiting boats and then made to help her down into one as well. Before she stepped over the edge, Morgan looked out into the distance, small lights flickered a couple of hundred feet away, the town of Tortuga likely. Suddenly, awakening Morgan from her thoughts, a voice she recognized floated into her ears.

"Miss Reiley."

I Will Write To My Reviewers Next Time...

MorganS.


	3. Jack who?

Okay, here's An update: I will currently be updating every day, save the weekends, or at least every second day for the next twenty… two chapters… meaning that I'll update up to chapter 25 and then from there I will finish it, I've found most of my files and re-written most of them, so I am ahead of the game.

For any of you who read my stories in Morgan S. AfireInside888, or SixthYearGryffindor this is exactly the reason I have not updated lately, I've been re-vamping ALL of my old 'you' stories so I could post them and will have all of my #1 chapters up hopefully on Friday and have chapters up everyday there after. For those of you reading this that have not read in my other fanfic files… check out 'Truth And Dishonesty' and 'Between Good And Evil' in the SixthYearGryffindor archive and 'Something More' and 'POTC: the Missing Link' in AfireInside888, they're some of my best new ones… hope to see some reviews…

I will be updating way more often nowadays in all three files, but I cannot Guarantee your favorite story will be updated everyday because I have a lot of work to go through to get all of them done by the end of the year. Once I've redone all of my old chapters, updates will be less frequent because from there I have to re-work my plots and stuff…

Any who, on with the story…

sSs

Chapter Three: Jack Who?

It was Norrington, Who, when Elizabeth had refused his proposal, turned his attention to Morgan, and tried to win her heart, although in the past few days his attention had been elsewhere Morgan don't know where. He probably, finally, had caught her subtle hints, and realized she didn't like him, or his company.

"Nice to see you James," Morgan was trying to sound pleased although she wasn't, and smiled none the less. "I haven't seen you in days." He looked at her, smiling back.

"Yes, Well, I've been pre-occupied making some long-awaited arrangements." He said and she wondered what they could be. He lifted her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. They both climbed down to the rowboat. They both sat silent for most of the way to land. "I hope the trip wasn't too boring for you." He said breaking the silence.

"No," Morgan paused. , "It was much less than that." she said but then bit her tongue feeling as if she had said too much. He looked at her, obviously wondering what she had meant by that statement. More silence followed. But again, he was the first to break it.

"May I ask why it is that, you, are going to a place like Tortuga?" he questioned.

"I'm visiting, relatives." Morgan tried to say it without sounding nervous. " My brother and his family asked me to come stay for a while." she felt a sudden jolt as the boat hit the shore, and she heard the sound of the sand on the bottom of the boat. The man who was rowing got out and helped Morgan out as well, placing all her bags on the beach. Morgan picked up her bags and started walking. The Commodore came up beside her.

"Well, in that case, allow me to escort you to their place of residence." her heart skipped a few beats, and then beat very fast. "It is not a safe place for a woman to walk unescorted." Morgan looked down, watching her feet as she walked.

"I'm supposed to meet my brother's wife at her work." she lied.

"Then I'll walk you there." He demanded and Morgan couldn't protest. He just walked beside her, his hands behind his back; he didn't even grab any of her bags to lighten her load.

Morgan and Norrington walked for a while, silent. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small dress shop and turned to Norrington, Pointing to it.

"There it is, Thank you for walking with me James, I greatly appreciate It." she curtsied as best she could with the large load and hurried towards the small building. Upon getting inside Morgan closed the door behind her and looked out the window, thankfully Norrington was gone. Morgan looked around and spotted a woman at a table in the corner looking back at her rather surprised. Morgan became embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here in Tortuga, and there was someone following me." A smile crossed her face.

"S'ok lass, I'm Tabitha, Whas yer name?" she walked over to Morgan, who gave her her name. "Well Morgan is it? Come sit and have some tea." She said, pulling her towards the back of the shop. She sat her down at the table and disappeared through a door. She returned with a platter of tea, cups and all the necessities.

"Where do you think I could find a place to stay, and possibly a job?" she thought about it for a moment.

"Well the bar is always lookin'fer new barmaids," she paused debating whether to tell her why or not "and I s'pose that ol' Ned'd 'ave a spare room fer ye."

sSs

Morgan was headed towards the bar, and it was dark so she could barely see a thing. She had the feeling that she was being followed, so she sped up her pace. As she walked she saw that there was a ship Anchored always out from the land. Morgan kept walking using the piece of paper with the directions that Tabitha had given her and the bar came into view. As she stepped up to the door it opened and a drunk stumbled out, she stepped out of his way and then into the door. The bartender looked up, and upon seeing Morgan he came out from behind the bar.

"I take it yer lookin' fer a place ta stay," he said grabbing some of your bags; Morgan let go of them reluctantly.

"And a job, if possible." She added in.

"Well, unfortunately, there are no vacancies upstairs, but I own the house next door, and ye can stay there fer t'nite' he said opening the bar door and stepping out with Morgan right behind him. "And as fer the job, ye can start t'nite, servin' tables." She just nodded in gratitude. He stepped up to the door and unlocked it, stepping in, and turning on the light, still with her right behind. Her were in the kitchen, it was small but it was nice. He handed her the key. "Be at the bar in half an hour." He opened the door and was about to step out when he stopped himself, turning back to look at her. "And ye might want to wear something a little less… fancy." He said and left Morgan there all by her self.

sSs

Morgan spent most of the time looking around, and found a room suitable for sleeping in. Then she changed and headed for the bar.

Morgan walked in and a woman greeted her, handing her a white apron.

"Ye must be the new girl Ned was tellin' me 'bout. I'm Lucy." She handed Morgan a couple of full mugs and pointed to a table in the corner, giving her a small nudge in the right direction. she gave the men there the mugs and returned. "How old are ye sweetie, ye couldn't be older than twenty could ye?" she asked. Morgan gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm twenty-one in three days, why? Is that a problem? Ned isn't going to fire me is he?" she replied worried. Fired seconds after being hired wasn't one of Morgan's wishes.

"No, It's just quite a young age for an obviously well brought up girl likes yerself to be all by her onsies in a place like Tortuga.' She Paused and then frowned. "So what are ye doin' here anyways? Where'd you come from?" she finished.

"I came from Porte Royale, but the rest is a long story that I'd rather not tell." She handed Morgan more mugs, pointing.

sSs

It was late and the bar was empty, except for one drunk, passed out on a table. Lucy walked over to him.

"Sid. Yer gonna have ta go, we've got ta close up." She said. Sid opened his eyes, and tried to lift his head, but was unsuccessful, it fell back down with a thud and he was out cold. Ned walked in the room just then.

"Ferget 'bout 'im luc, I'll get rid of 'im." He said. Looking around. "Uhh… Did Jack show up yet?" He asked her.

"No, he never showed up." She replied.

"Thas funny he said he would be back t'nite." He had a disappointed tone. He walked over and picked up Sid. "I'll drop Sid 'ere off outside and head home, you two lock up." Morgan got up the courage and asked the question that was buzzing about in her head.

"Who's Jack?" both of them looked at her in shock.

"Are ye kiddin'me? Ye don't know who Captain Jack Sparrow is?" Morgan shook her head as Ned finished.

"No, I can't say I do." Morgan said still searching her memory.

"Now, now, Ned she's not frum 'round 'ere." Lucy said in her defense.

"Well ye'll likely meet 'im tomorrow.' he said to Morgan then turned the doorknob. "I want ye both back 'ere early tomorrow night, with jack coming back the festivities will be startin' early." He left her to ask Lucy the rest of her questions about this 'mystery man'.

"So why would they be celebrating this… Jack's return, what's so special about him?" Morgan asked.

"He's only the most well-known pirate in the Caribbean." She answered.

"Pirate?" Morgan asked with a worried look on her face.

"He's harmless." She assured her, though Morgan weren't quite convinced. They both put on their coats and headed out the door, she locked it, and they said their goodnights, headed for home. If that were what you would call it.

When Morgan got inside she was so tired she for got to lock the door, she went upstairs and slipped into bed without changing, and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

sSs

MorganS.

To My Reviewers:

Moulin-Rouge-Pirate: thank you, i'm glad you love the story, hope you enjoy it in the future.

AnneBonney: i hope you like it in 'Morgan' version in the future, and i'm really glad you like it.


End file.
